fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Valentin 98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pyruslords Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Valentin 98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thewolf1 (Talk) 00:59, August 7, 2011 Hi, I'm just working on the wikia a little more and doing my stories =/ The Legendary, The Awesome, Mr.Amazing, The Wolf 01:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing a follow up series, after this one, so okay The Legendary, The Awesome, Mr.Amazing, The Wolf 01:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Answer You can... It doesn't bother me. Meeting on Saturday Pyro and I have decided that since Wolf has temporarily retired, according to Bad News, we're going to have a meeting to discuss the matter this Saturday at 3:00 PM EST on this Wiki's chatroom. Hope you'll come. |} 01:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And what state do you live in? |} 03:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It's the same. 3:00 PM EST is 3:00 PM where you are. |} 01:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Since Nintendo forgot, he changed the day of the meeting to Wednesday. Still the same place and time. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We've had the meeting. We need admins and crats on at specific times when they are available. Also, we need stories to make up for the absence of some of Wolf's. Might want to sign here. IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Lemme try. IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Can't. IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 'K. Lemme see if I can't fix it.. IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I figured out how to... but you need to type it like: nameofwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage (Sure you know what to replace nameofwiki by) IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Care to be part of the Welcoming Community? Hi Valentin sorry about not talking on the chat, I was watching videos. Btw if you want to know why pokemonsprighter got rid of the . at the end of the Leonideas page it was because he was trying to get more edits. Darkusfan202 04:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Btw do I fill out the form on the page, or comment? Darkusfan202 20:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) K done now I just hope I did it right. Darkusfan202 21:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thx. Btw meet on chat. Darkusfan202 21:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Sure Yes, a one word answer... If you want, you can put on an evil side with Skyeroid =/ Me and ventus is correct I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 18:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Users who welcome newcomers. I am [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Within the ']]Thunder. 02:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Mind linking an image you'd prefer most of anything? (It's a project for something) Ice[[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'sto']]rm 13:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Think you can make a warrior pixel request? If so, could you do a blue-gray she-cat with a nick in the left ear and have a bushy tail?